


Morning Breath

by SeaSparkle



Series: Keitor Week 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keitor, Keitor Week 2017, Keitorweek2017, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Lotor's 'what if's' are a little different these days.





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So, the last one! I had fun writing these!  
> (Again i might have interpreted the theme/prompt a little loosely...)  
> Keitor week day 8: what if...

As he lay in bed, his limbs tangled with a sleeping Keith, he wondered what it would have been like if he'd never xome to Voltron. If he'd never heard that comm chatter and came to these idiots aid. 

A part of him told him they would have died. It tugged at his heart painfully. As if to make sure Keith was there and alive, he pulled him closer. The smaller man's breath was warm against his collarbone.

What if Keith hadn't accepted him?

No, he couldn't think like that. He already had to go days thinking Keith had rejected him. That Lotor had ruined their friendship by kissing the man. He wasn't going to torture himself by thinking about such things any longer.

Keith mumbled him his sleep, shifting about. His rough foot rubbing against Lotor's bare calf.

Keith had had a terrible habit of sleeping in his clothes. Even his damn shoes. Lotor had had a conversation with him that went something along the lines of 'don't you dare think about wearing your shoes in my bed or you'll be sleeping on the floor!'

Now Keith wore red and gold pajamas. Apparently, along with matching armor, the castle also supplied matching sleep wear. It was adorable. He was rather fond of the slippers. The cute red lion ones. Whenever Keith didn't wear them he stole them.

Sleepily, Keith himself to look up at him. His eyes were blurry with sleep and his hair was a disaster. 

He was so cute.

"Mornin'" Keith slurred, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Morning." He replied, leaning up enough to press their lips together.

They kissed lazily, with no real intent for it to heat up. It was just a lazy slide of lips, accompanied by their morning breath and Keith's prickly morning stubble.

He'd often wondered what if would be like if he'd grown up on Daibazaal. Grown up the prince of his people, in a palace where he'd live with his father and his mother. What would it have been like to grow up like Allura? Loved and dotted upon? He would have given anything for that most days.

Now though, he wouldn't consider it. Not unless Keith was there too.

He would trade any of this for anything. Flying into battle with him. Watching those stupid Altean recordings that made no since. Sparring with him, getting him all riled up so he could easily pin him to the ground, stealing kiss after kiss until they were an indecent sight. More then once someone had walked in on them and told them to do that somewhere else. He loved it all. Being curled up with him at night, waking up with him in the morning. He loved Keith's bed head and his morning breath and his scratchy stubble.

"We should probably get up before Allura sets off the alarm." Lotor said.

Keith sighed, "Yeah. Probably."

He wouldn't lie and say his life was no longer filled with what if's. They were just different now. Like, what if they could finally end this war? What if they lived in a time of peace? What if, in a world where he lived on Daibazaal, Keith was his lover there too? They could lounge about in his large bed, making love until duty forced them out of bed.

Keith had only just stept out of bed when he pulled him back in.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not ready to leave yet." Lotor purred, pinning Keith to the bed and moving to hover over him.

Keith snorted, "Make up your mind."

"I have." Lotor said, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
